Il avait dû un peu trop boire
by Choups
Summary: Lui et son équipe ont gagné un match important de Quidditch. Il est heureux. Alors, il fête ça, il boit, encore et encore. Mais alors, quand on boit trop, il est possible de ne plus se rappeler de certains évènements de la veille... Andrew/Jack


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour (oui, mais pour combien de temps ?), avec un nouveau one-shot, sur des persos complètement oubliés, mais, en tout cas, un pairing yaoi :)

**Disclaimer :** Jack et Andrew ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR, bla, bla, bla.

Alors, pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, Jack et Andrew sont les batteurs remplaçants de Fred et George, dans le tome 5.

**Voilà, Enjoy :).**

* * *

**Il avait dû un peu trop boire**

Il avait dû un peu trop boire.

Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose de la soirée de la veille.

Cette soirée avait débuté dans l'euphorie la plus totale, Gryffondor ayant gagné leur dernier match de l'année et, par la même occasion, la coupe en argent, synonyme de victoire suprême face aux autres maisons.

Tous étaient terriblement étonnés car l'année avait vraiment mal débuté, les meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, Harry Potter, Fred et George Weasley ayant été interdits de Quidditch par le crapaud Ombrage, et Ronald Weasley, leur gardien, étant trop anxieux. Tout avait semblé être perdu mais ils avaient quand même gagné. Et lui, Jack Sloper, avait joué lors de ce match. Sa seule victoire. Voilà l'inconvénient d'être arrivé la même année que les jumeaux Weasley : Andrew et lui n'avaient eu aucune chance d'être acceptés dans l'équipe, face à ces deux rouquins, beaucoup plus doués qu'eux. Mais ce jour-là ils eurent leur chance et la saisirent. C'est ainsi que pendant une partie de l'année ils furent les deux batteurs officiels de l'Equipe de Gryffondor.

Tous arrivèrent en fanfare, Ronald Weasley et la coupe en trophées, hurlant, criant, chantant, dansant. Ils avaient gagné.

Certains réussirent à récupérer de la bièraubeurre et d'autres alcools plus forts, ainsi que de la nourriture à volonté, histoire de fêter comme il se fallait cette surprenante victoire.

Tout le monde se joignit à la fête, même Harry Potter qui n'avait pas pu jouer, remplacé par Ginny Weasley. Jack fut félicité par presque tous les Gryffondor, de même que tous les autres.

Il restèrent un moment tous ensemble, puis des groupes se firent petit à petit. Jack se retrouva avec ses amis proches, Lucy, Camilla, Sam et Andrew. Ils burent. Encore et encore. Jack se souvenait que Lucy le draguait ouvertement – ou bien s'était-il fait des idées ? Elle était dans ses bras. Et puis plus rien.

Du moins… Pas grand chose. Peut-être… Il se souvenait d'un baiser. Dans un coin, près de l'escalier. Le lieu était net, mais… L'avait-il rêvé ? Ou était-ce vraiment arrivé ?

Ce vide le frustrait. De plus, comment était-il arrivé dans le dortoir, dans son lit, déshabillé ? Avait-il eu suffisamment de clarté d'esprit pour réussir à faire tout ça ?

Il voulut se mettre en position assise, mais quand il essaya, sa tête l'élança tellement qu'il préféra se rallonger. Plus jamais il ne boirait. Il détestait ne plus se souvenir de certaines choses, surtout quand cela pouvait inclure une histoire avec une jolie fille… Il espérait ne pas avoir agi comme un salaud, s'il l'avait vraiment embrassée.

Il faisait encore noir dans le dortoir, les rideaux avaient été tirés pour ne pas réveiller les lève-tard de ce lendemain de fête, et ceux de son baldaquin étaient germés également. Si bien qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose, et cela apaisait son mal de crâne. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Heureusement, Andrew ne ronflait pas, tout était vraiment calme. Trop calme. Jack eut un doute. Les autres étaient-ils trop assommés pour même remuer dans leur sommeil, ou bien était-ils déjà levés ? C'était stupide mais il voulait savoir. Cependant son crâne le lançait tellement qu'il aurait voulu se rendormir pour une douzaine d'heures, peu importe qu'il fut midi ou bien minuit.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et toucha un bout de tissu. C'était quoi ça ?

Il le prit et essaya de, malgré l'absence de lumière, de voir ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il dut s'asseoir quand même pour tenir cette mystérieuse chose correctement. Il voulait tant savoir ce que c'était qu'il en oubliait un peu sa migraine-d'après-cuite.

C'était un tee-shirt. Intrigué, il le renifla. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

Il connaissait cette odeur…

Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit… Pour s'apercevoir que son lit était en réalité face à lui.

Son cœur s'accéléra.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Tout à coup, Andrew sortit de la salle de bain.

Il rougit violemment, et ils se regardèrent, abasourdis.

Il avait vraiment trop bu.


End file.
